With Great Power Come Great Responsibility
Transcript (Episode opens at Yoneyna: Day Twenty-Nine) SquidClone: Wow that just happened. So um, Karen needs to go next. SquidClone: (to SpongeBob and Patrick) Guys, we have get Karen out next, because she’s a threat right now. Patrick: But she’s just a computer! SquidClone: Computers are smart. Patrick: Oh yeah. SpongeBob: She should go because she is smart. Patrick: I’m smart! (SquidClone and SpongeBob give the “yeah right” look to him; cuts to rewards challenge: Day Twenty-Nine) Mr. Craps: Come on in Survivors! (Everyone comes in) Mr. Craps: Welcome to the top eight. So for today’s challenge, you will be split into two teams. Each team will have a ring toss. Everyone will have a ring and will have to make it on a rung. Once all four make it, a bag of balls will drop down and one person will try to hit three targets. The first team to hit all three targets wins. SquidClone: What’s the reward? Mr. Craps: Ah yes. The winners will get to go enjoy a delicious brunch of French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and orange juice. (Camera shows the challenge and then goes back) Mr. Craps: So on the orange team we have Karen, SquidClone, Maja, and Patrick. On the purple team we have SpongeBob, Sandy, Hoopla, and Mrs. Puff. Ready, set, go! (Everyone on the purple team gets a ring and they start throwing them) Mr. Craps: And everyone on purple misses. (Maja gets a ring around the rung) Maja: Yes! (Patrick and Karen make it) Mr. Craps: Orange team getting a lead! Karen: Yeah! (SpongeBob makes it) Mr. Craps: SpongeBob however gets purple back into this game! (SquidClone throws and misses, while Sandy throws and makes it) Mr. Craps: SquidClone once again screwing his team over! SquidClone: Hey! Wait. Hey! (SquidClone makes it and the bag drops) Mr. Craps: But orange keeps the lead! Now it’s Patrick trying to hit the targets. (Hoopla makes it, and Mrs. Puff misses) Mr. Craps: Mrs. Puff misses, pushing purple back even further. (Patrick hits the first target) Mr. Craps: Patrick hits the first target for orange. (Patrick hits another target and Mrs. Puff makes it, causing the purple bag to drop) Mrs. Puff: Let’s go! (Patrick hits the third target) Mr. Craps: And orange wins! Patrick, SquidClone, Maja, and Karen will enjoy an amazing brunch on a boat ride through the ocean. SquidClome: Yes! Mr. Craps: SpongeBob, Mrs. Puff, Hoopla, and Sandy, got nothing for you head back to camp. (Camera cuts to reward, and Karen is talking to Patrick) Patrick: So SquidClone said something about voting you next. Karen: What? Why me? Patrick: That’s what I said! Karen: What if we vote against Mrs. Puff, and then SquidClone next round? Patrick: Makes sense to me! (Takes huge bite of French toast) (SquidClone and Maja are talking) Maja: So you got SpongeBob on your side and want to vote Karen? SquidClone: Exactly. I think we’re in agreement that she is a big threat at the moment and we should jump on that. Maja: Mmmk. Then the three of us vote her and play an idol on who? And if we find an idol. SquidClone: Chances are they’re gunning for Hoopla since he is the weakest link and hasn’t done much the entire game. Maja: Yeah. Maja: So Karen I guess. Hooray. (Camera pans to Yoneyna: Day Twenty-Nine) Hoopla: HOOPLA! SpongeBob: I’m gonna look for an idol. Want to help? Hoopla: HOOPLA! (Hoopla and SpongeBob look for an idol) SpongeBob: Wait, what’s that over there? (SpongeBob notices a scroll in a wall, so he pulls it out to reveal a map of the island with random red x marks all over it) SpongeBob: You have found a clue to a hidden immunity idol. One of these x’s is not like the rest, go there to get the idol. Hoopla: HOOPLA! (Hoopla points at an x that is a darker red than the rest) SpongeBob: Of course! Let’s go there. (SpongeBob and Hoopla go to find the idol, and SpongeBob sees it and grabs it) SpongeBob: You have found a hidden immunity idol. However, this idol can only be played at tomorrow’s Tribal. If you would like to extend the life of this idol, but wager your vote, follow the torches to a game. (Later that day, the reward winners get back and SpongeBob goes to find the game) SpongeBob: So I’m following the torches and see four jars. SpongeBob: Welcome to the game. Three of these jars hold a day’s extension to your idol, while one will take away your vote for tomorrow’s tribal. Use the hammer to smash the jars. Well this is nerve-wracking. (SpongeBob plays the game and smashes a jar, which extends his idol’s life) SpongeBon: Well let’s go again. (SpongeBon smashes a second jar, but his vote is taken) SpongeBob: Dang it! I guess with great power comes great responsibility however. (Camera pans to Karen and Sandy) Karen: Sandy, we’re so close to the end and we need to strategize on who to ge four tonight. Sandy: I think we should vote out SpongeBob. If he gets to the end, everyone in the jury will vote him! Karen: Yeah that makes sense. Then SpongeBob goes. Should we tell Mrs. Puff? Sandy: Yeah I will.m (Sandy goes to Mrs. Puff and tells her the plan, and then the camera cuts to SpongeBob and Maja) SpongeBob: I got an idol. Maja: You did? Good! SpongeBob: Yeah, but I lost my vote for tomorrow’s tribal to extend the idol’s life. You’re still voting Karen right? Maja: Yeah. I’m just thinking maybe you should play your idol for whoever they gun for. SpongeBob: Okay. (Camera pans to immunit challenge: Day Thirty) Mr. Craps: Come on in Survivors! As of today, you have survived thirty full days out here. How does it feel physically? SquidClone: Exhausting. Sandy: This is good for weight loss! Mr. Craps: Well today we’re going to put your physical strength to the test. For today’s immunity challenge, everyone will be holding onto a pole while balancing on a beam. The pole will be connected to a bucket of water above. If the pole slips from your grasp because it gets too heavy, or you fall off the beam, you are out. (Everyone gets to a beam) Mr. Craps: Survivors ready? Go! (Everyone steps onto the beam and grabs a pole) SpongeBob: This shouldn’t be that bad! (SpongeBob slips off the beam and the water dumps on him) Mr. Craps: SpongeBob is the first one out! SpongeBob: I forgot about the beam. (Five minutes pass, and then SquidClone and Hoopla drop out, getting drenched) Mr. Craps: SquidClone and Hoopla both go down, and we are at five people left. SquidClone: So cold… (Ten minutes pass and Karen drops out) Mr. Craps: Karen done after ten minutes. Karen: Help I’m being electrocuted. Mr. Craps: Shake it off. (Twenty minutes pass, and then Mrs. Puff drops, getting soaked) Mr. Craps: Mrs. Puff drops and we are down to just Patrick, Sandy, and Maja. (Maja drops and the water soaks her) Maja: Noooo. Mr. Craps: Now just Patrick and Sandy, battling it out for individual immunity! (Thirty minutes pass and Sandy slips off her beam, causing Patrick to win) Mr. Craps: And Patrick wins individual immunity! He will be safe tonight at Tribal Council. Everybody else, tonight somebody will become the sixth memeber of our jury. Please grab your things and head back to camp. (Camera immediately pans to Tribal Council: Night Thirty) Mr. Craps: Welcome everyone to Tribal Council where tonight somebody will become the sixth member of our jury. SquidClone: Oh boy. Mr. Craps: We now welcome the members of our jury: Larry, Plankton, Man Ray, Mr. Krabs, and Don voted out last Tribal. So SquidClone, after the surprise double elimination did the mood back at camp change? SquidClone: Yeah definitely, I feel like it was a lot more divided back at camp. Karen: Divided? Mr. Craps: Okay, So Karen is questioning the ‘division’. Is there a reason for that SpongeBob? SpongeBob: I don’t know. Maybe she forgot? Karen: Oh yeah I did, refresh my memory. SquidClone; Maybe SpongeBob should be quiet. Karen: No, please I really want to hear. Mr. Craps: Maja, does this tension directly affect you in any way? Maja: It shouldn’t. Mr. Craps: Mrs. Puff, is this all just happening around you? Mrs. Puff: No. Mr. Craps: So is there any clear target tonight? Karen and SpongeBob: Yes. SpongeBob: Who? (Karen makes a sad face) Mr. Craps: Alright, it is now time to vote. (Voting montage plays, revealing Patrick votes Karen) Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. SpongeBob: Mr. Craps, I would like to play my idol on myself. (SpongeBob hands Mr. Craps the idol) Mr. Craps: This is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast for SpongeBob will not count. It is now time to read the votes. (Mr. Craps pulls the first vote out) Mr. Craps: First vote, SpongeBob, does not count. SpongeBob, does not count. SpongeBob, does not count. SpongeBob, does not count. Karen. Karen. That’s two votes Karen. Karen: Damn. Mr. Craps: Thirteenth person voted out and sixth member of our jury: Karen. Please bring me your torch, it is time to go. Karen: Well played SquidClone, you have my respect. (Mr. Craps cuts her arm) Mr. Craps: Karen, the tribe has spoken. (Mr. Craps puts out Karen’s torch and she leaves) Mr. Craps: And then there were seven. Grab your stuff and head back to camp guys. (Camera shows who voted who) Karen: Even thought my game ended here, I feel like I played my heart out. This is definitely an experience I’m going to remember forever, and even though it’s done, it was fun while it lasted. Votes for SpongeBob (nullified): Karen, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, and Hoopla. Votes for Karen: Maja, Patrick, and SquidClone. Category:Mr. Craps' Survivor Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts